digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kentaurosmon
|level=Mega |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |debut=''Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome'' |g1=Royal Knights |from=ChirinmonDigimon Data Squad, "Father and Son Destiny" 41 |to=Kentaurosmon BurstDigimon Neo Ver. 2 UltimateChaosmon * (w/ BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon, Varodurumon)[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_509 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: UltimateChaosmon]: "A Digimon born from the fusion of the four bodies of BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon, Valdurmon, and Sleipmon." |java=Nanaho Katsuragi |javan=(Savers) |java2=Keiji Hirai |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Sam Riegel |envan=(Data Squad)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/ds_voice.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Data Squad Character List] |partner=Richard Sampson Uno |s1=Kentaurosmon Burst |s2=Kentaurosmon X |jacards= , , , , , }} Kentaurosmon is a Holy Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre, in contrast to the Human forms of most of the other members. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Kentaurosmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, such that it is possible for it to instantaneously move at high speeds that its thick build would not suggest. Kentaurosmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of is sealed within these ruins. It holds the sacred crossbow Muspelheimr ( ) in its left hand, and the sacred shield in its right hand. Attacks *'Inferno Frost'This attack is named "Bifrost" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. ( ): Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath'This attack is retains its original name "Odin's Breath" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. ( 's Breath): Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. *'Tactical Stomp' (Tactic Smear) *'Múspellsheimr' Design Kentaurosmon is a bestial Digimon with a human-like upper body and a horse-like lower body with six legs. It has an equine face with a red mane, and purple eyes. Its whole body is clad in Red Digizoid armor, which is decorated with the Crest of Destiny on its forehead and . It has two yellow wings on its back and a long, flowing tail. The Niflheimr shield in its right hand is red and decorated with eye-like patterns, while the Múspellsheimr crossbow in its left hand is almost as tall as it. Etymologies ;Sleipmon (スレイプモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk * . Mythological Norse eight-legged horse. ;Kentaurosmon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Data Squad. *'El:' . Might be a reference to , the father of the race in Greek Mythology. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Sleipmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Chirinmon. *Defeated 20 Virus Busters Digimon. *Defeated 20 Mega level Digimon. *330 AGI. *Unlocked 3 Rookie, 3 Champion, 2 Ultimate, and 1 other Mega level digivolutions for Renamon. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Sleipmon digivolves from Tyilinmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sleipmon is #373, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 354 MP, 179 Attack, 183 Defense, 166 Spirit, 148 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, All Elements, Assassin, and Economizer S traits. Sleipmon digivolves from Chirinmon. In order to digivolve to Sleipmon, your Digimon must be at least level 65, with 48,000 Holy experience and 370 attack. Sleipmon can also DNA digivolve from Knightmon and Mammothmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 61, with 41,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Sleipmon. Sleipmon can be hatched from the Royal Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kentaurosmon is #255, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, God Eye, Dodge Dance, and Escaping is Winning traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Kentaurosmon. Kentaurosmon digivolves from Chirinmon. In order to digivolve into Kentaurosmon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 130 defense, 170 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Kentaurosmon. It can be hatched from the Royal DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kentaurosmon DigiFuses from Chirinmon, Butenmon, and Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kentaurosmon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Chirinmon and DoruGreymon. Its special attacks are Bifrost and Odin's Breath and its support skill is Mystic Protection, which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. In Complete Edition, Kentaurosmon also digivolves from Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kentaurosmon is #251 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Chirinmon, DoruGreymon, and Crescemon. Its special attacks are Bifrost and Odin's Breath and its support skill is Mystic Protection, which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. Digimon World: Next Order Kentaurosmon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WereGarurumon, Rapidmon, Mamemon, and MegaKabuterimon (Blue) and can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Masters Kentaurosmon digivolves from Chirinmon. Digimon Heroes! Sleipmon digivolves from Chirinmon. Digimon Links Kentaurousmon digivolves from Chirinmon and DoruGreymon, and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon X. Digimon ReArise Kentaurosmon may digivolve from Chirinmon. Digivice Burst Kentaurosmon is the Mega form of . It gains the power to digivolve when you level Kudamon's Attack and Defense attributes to level 3 Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Kentaurosmon is a password Digimon. The password is 207159. Notes and references